


Lorem Ipsum

by Mistsus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bless Facebook, my hand slipped, what do you think happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistsus/pseuds/Mistsus
Summary: "I want to click and drag you all over the place."





	

"I want to click and drag you all over the place."

His breaths came out in light gasps as he struggled to suppress his desire.

"Let's mess up your style sheets. How about we merge layers?"

He could feel the urge spreading, slowly filling every inch of his body as his fingers fluttered over his lips, concealing his face. 

"Let me lorem your ipsum."

Aah, he... He couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't fight it. A telltale sound escaped treacherously into the heated air-

"Yamaguchi! Stop laughing! You were the one that asked me to do this stupid thing."

"But Tsukki..! Ahahaha oh my god..!"

Tsukishima pulled away from the shorter, effectively ceasing his ministrations. Tadashi felt a pang of longing, but the amusement at the situation overcame him.

"Ahaha that was... So lame!" he giggled as his lover settled in beside him, propping himself up on one hand as he regarded Tadashi with a disgruntled expression.

"Seriously, I don't know how you come up with this stuff," the blond sighed, eyes closing as he huffed his bemusement. 

Tadashi turned his head and looked up at the other, who at the moment still had his eyes closed. He was marvelling at his long lashes when Tsukishima opened his eyes and gold met warm brown. There was a moment of silence before Tadashi burst out laughing again, rolling over as he clutched his stomach. Unseen to him, Tsukishima rolled his eyes in exasperation before reaching out and pulling the other close to him. 

"Quiet, you," he admonished, poking Tadashi to emphasise his point, although to no great effect. 

"Ehehe sorry, Tsukki," Tadashi managed, squirming in an effort to escape the prods of the taller's slender fingers. Eventually, he quietened down and they lay there, breaths mingling. 

"Thanks."

In response to Tsukishima's soft noise of confusion, he elaborated. "For doing it, even though it was honestly really lame."

He could feel the other's chest expand and relax as Tsukishima released a breath of a laugh, and closed his eyes as the warm air tickled his nape.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah, all that laughing wore me out."

"Let's take a nap, then, the chores can wait till later."

"Hehe, alright. Then, good night, Tsukki."

"Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> To think this is my first posting here. *laughs* Anyway, inspired by this Facebook post about lines for designers courtesy of my friend. I read it and my hand slipped pfft


End file.
